Time turner trouble
by AgentofLegends27
Summary: When a spinning spell is put on Maya Weasley's time turner by accident she is thrust back in time to thee time of Alexander Hamilton. She somehow ends up on a ship heading to a new land...America. Will her siblings and friends ever find her to bring her home? Or will she be stuck in the strange time forever? Hamilton/harry potter - based in the third book for the current time. AU


_AN: Hey! this is my first Harry Potter and Hamilton Fic. Sorry for any errors but anyway a review would be niceXD. Also the only things i own are my OC and the story idea._

 **Chapter 1:**

"Come on Maya!" Hermione Granger called, pulling the Red headed Weasley around a corner before looking around. "Oh no we are so going to be late!" She said fiddling and pulled out a time turner from behind her jumper and went to turn it. Girl had brown messy hair which she pulled one of her hands through slowly, biting her lip as she stood there in her Gryffindor tie and Hogwarts uniform. Her wand was in her pocket and it stuck out slightly. She looked tired and had been running causing her to breathe slightly heavily. The dark corner the two were in was just inside the school building and was a perfect place to do what they were about to do in secret….Time travel.

"Hermione we have time turners! We could go back two hours and get there on time if we wanted!" Maya said with a smile, taking out hers as well. Both girls were somehow given them by the ministry for extra classes but they had to keep it secret. That lasted a few weeks but when you are a Ravenclaw best friend of Luna Lovegood it doesn't last too long. Luna found out a few days before and that didn't really surprise or worry Maya. Maya smiled and seemed a lot calmer than her friend, her long ginger hair bouncing slightly as she moved. Her freckled covered nose twitched slightly as she pulled out the time turner from under her jacket and behind her blue Ravenclaw tie. Her blue eyes looked over as she nodded, signalling the time to turn the time turners.

Hermione turned back her time turner one turn. Hermione stopped and disappeared, leaving Maya who waited a moment before turning looking around and checking her pocket to make sure her wand was there. She stroked the apple wood slightly before turning her attention back to her time turner and disappearing also, leaving no trace that the two were there

 **1 hour earlier**

Hermione waited for a few seconds when her friend arrived. She smiled and looked around before running off. Maya ran off in the other direction to her lesson. She arrived and sat down next to Luna with a smile. "Hey," she smiled with a nod, taking out her books.

"Hello Maya" Luna said in her usual dreamy voice, playing with a pencil by scribbling it over her scroll. She smiled over at her best friend and Maya smiled back. The lesson began not long later. Maya paid attention but in her mind she felt something was off. She could feel a few of the Gryffindoor boys staring at her in the lesson but when she looked around they turned away with a slightly evil gleam in their eyes.

"Luna" She whispered, leaning into the table slightly to look at her friend "Those boys keep looking at us…Me like there up to something." She said, slightly worried. Luna looked over but this time the boys didn't look away and seemed to be whispering something at each other. She nodded and offered a quick possible explanation but it didn't put Maya's mind at rest.

The class continued without incident and after they were dismissed Maya and Luna walked out and the opposite direction to make sure they didn't run into the other Maya and Hermione. The two headed outside together, talking as they went.

"Hey!" A voice called from behind the two, Luna looked around to see the brown haired Gryffindor from class and whispered this information to Maya. The two ignored him and continued to walk however they didn't get far. Another boy with black hair stepped in front of them, stopping them in their tracks. The two realised there wasn't anyone else round the area of the grounds they were and so they looked at each other before reaching for their wands. The boys laughed as another came from the other side.

"We don't want any trouble, just a bit of harmless fun" The boy with black hair said with a smile that was far from comforting as the brown haired boy cast a spell to stop both of them from moving. Maya was scared to say the least but she could even move her mouth to call for help or grab her wand to cast a spell. The boys just laughed as they made Maya fly into the air. She was forced into looking straight ahead, her eyes drying up as she couldn't even blink.

"Spin for me darling" One of the boys said with a laugh as they cast a spell at Maya causing her day to get a whole lot worse. Her time turner was hit and so as she span so did her time turner, further and further back in time. She couldn't see if Luna could tell and new the chances were hen this stopped she would never see her friends again. If she was lucky she might see them when she would old but as the turning turned into minutes she felt that small hope slowly disappear. A tear began to fight its way out of her eye as finally the spell was stopped and so was thrown into the past.

Luna looked up in horror as her best friend disappeared without a trace and she instantly knew what happened. The boys looked confused before reversing the spell and running away. Luna began to run to look for Hermione, the only other person who she knew would believe and help her.

 **1896**

Maya woke up on the floor, her clothes a mess as she looked around to see that she had been moved in place and time, a side effect of being pushed back so far she guessed to find herself on a ship entering the docks, barely a few minutes off an unknown shore. She felt dizzy and so fell onto the floor surrounded by strangers in a strange time with of hope of ever getting home.


End file.
